1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sleep respiration monitoring system.
2. Description of Related Art
The present invention determines user's sleep quality in bed, which helps knowing user's sleep efficiency. In addition, detecting user's respiration status in bed also helps to discover SIDS (Sudden Infant Death Syndrome) emergency early, so that family members or rescue workers can be informed earlier to take appropriate medical actions.
In term of present technology, some existing technology uses pressure-sensitive resistor to monitor sleep respiration, movements and SIDS. The shortcoming of using pressure-sensitive resistor is that the forming material is too hard, which results in poor body feel.
In addition, other prior arts use spiral flat inductor strip to monitor respiration. However, such technologies need to form electric field by using inductor and capacitor, so user has to be exposed to electric field, which leads to low consumer acceptance.
Or, other prior arts use complicated semi-conductive pressure sensor to sense use's respiration movement. However, mattress using such technology uses sealed airflow as a monitoring method, mechanism thereof is too complicated.
There further are other prior arts using combination structure of elastic fabric and metal wires to measure the volume change of chest and abdomen. In such technology, extent of self-inductance generated by magnetic field is proportional to cross-sectional area of coil. However, main shortcomings thereof are: 1. Elastic fabric with metal wires woven in loses softness of texture; 2. Circuit measuring magnetic field changes is too complicated, and the size thereof is too large, which result in low product value-added.
Therefore, it's preferable to have a sleep aspiration monitoring system using softer material to increase feel without exposing users to electric field, with simple structure, small size and high product value-added.